warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Runningnose
He also has a perpetually running nose, hence the name. Upon his becoming Medicine cat, Yellowfang remarked on how she could not believe he became a medicine cat, when he couldn't cure his own cold. Style Concerns * Template - Booklist should be commas, not break tags [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 22:01, 14 January 2008 (UTC) * Needs history section, divided by book.'' Shadowshine 15:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) * Appearance section should be removed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 22:01, 14 January 2008 (UTC) * Needs spoiler-free intro [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 22:01, 14 January 2008 (UTC) * Categories need to be updated [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 22:01, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Why was Runningnose a medicene cat when he couldn't cure his own cold???????????????-User:Snowstorm16 Perhaps he became a Medicine Cat so he could cure his cold.Sweekun 01:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) When does Runningnose die? [[User:Grayravenpaw|Grayravenpaw]] purr all the way!05:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I dont know how to fix this, so some else will have to do it. Fix his chart on the side of his chart above the description it has all the weird stuff that needs to be in the chart. How... How can Raggedstar be his closest friend i though he was already dead or that he was just a kit or young apprentice when Raggedstar was alive? And wasnt Raggedstar killed by Brokenstar before ''Into The Wild, not killed by a cold inbetween the second and third series?--Dawnmouse 18:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Runningnose died of a cold. And since he retired after The Darkest Hour, he was probably old enough. Duststar 02:35, March 25, 2010 (UTC) They could have developed a bond when Runningnose died or, since he was the medicine cat, when Raggedstar would have been sending signs. Emberstarfireclan Twilight I'm new to the Project, but I noticed that it says Dead in Twilight, but he has no history in Twilight. Should we fix it? Sagestorm70 22:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Sagestorm70 He never appeared dead in Twilight, to my knowledge, so no. ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 13:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Dead When did he die, did it say he died, then get rid of the starclan pixle It is unknown how he died - it could've been of old age, or an injury or disease he couldn't cure. But he was seen ''in ''StarClan, which is why he gets the StarClan charart. 14:53, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Yellowfang? It says in the Into the Wild section: "When Firepaw returns to the ThunderClan camp, he tells Yellowfang about Runningnose's new position. Yellowfang remarked on how she could not believe he became a medicine cat when he couldn't cure his own cold." Now I have a copy of Into the Wild, and I was not able to find where Yellowfang says this. Graypaw says he can't beleive Runningnose could become a medicine cat when he can't cure his own cold, but as far as I can tell, Yellowfang does not. I might have missed it, so can someone give me the page number? BCPrincess73 (talk) 22:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC)